


Everything Together

by atc74writesSPN



Series: Smut Appreciation Day 2018 [6]
Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, F/M, Multi, Polyamory, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, implied m/m relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 07:05:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16928709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atc74writesSPN/pseuds/atc74writesSPN
Summary: General Disclaimer: This is fiction and should be regarded as such. No harm or disrespect is meant toward any of the actors or their families.





	Everything Together

**Author's Note:**

> General Disclaimer: This is fiction and should be regarded as such. No harm or disrespect is meant toward any of the actors or their families.

Jensen said once that he and Jared spent more time together than any two human beings on the planet. They played brothers on television for fourteen years. They played together off set. They trained together. They did everything together, so it should have come as no surprise to you that when you mentioned your fantasy to them one night when the alcohol was flowing freely, that they would do that together, too. 

Jensen was laid out on his back, you on top of him. He had already stuffed his rock hard cock in your dripping pussy and was pounding up into you with abandon. Jared stood over the two of you, fisting his dick, spreading the lube over the length of him. 

“Jay, you gotta hold still man. I don’t want to hurt her,” Jared said quietly, his voice barely audible over your ragged breaths. 

You felt Jensen still beneath you, his body trembling with the effort to remain still. Although the boys had been sweet and prepped you well, you still held your breath when you felt Jared’s swollen head breach your hole. With one smooth stoke, he was seated inside you, snug against Jensen’s length. 

“Breathe, Baby, you gotta breathe,” Jensen’s voice sounded in your ear. 

“Okay, Jay, I got it. I’m okay. Please God, someone move,” you pleaded, sandwiched between them. As they alternated pushing in and pulling out, your combined moans filled the bedroom. 

“You feel so good, Baby. So damn tight,” Jared panted above you. 

“You both feel so good,” Jensen’s voice came from behind you. 

You were beyond thinking and forming words at that point. All you could do was feel. You felt Jensen’s hot breath on your neck. You felt Jared’s sweat, dripping on your chest as he held himself above you. Jensen’s large hand across your stomach. Jared’s slender fingers as he held your legs open, giving him the perfect view of your tight hole stretched out over his and Jensen’s cocks. 

Jared’s hands released their hold on your legs as he and Jensen continued their rhythm of in and out. Jensen’s moans were loud and getting louder in your ear. 

“Oh God! More, please, I need more,” you heard from behind you and you echoed the sentiment. 

“Harder. I need more of you, both of you,” you cried as Jensen slowed, but Jared picked up the pace. 

Before long, Jensen had lost his rhythm and slipped out of your perfect pussy, but Jared continued to pound away. Your coil had already been snapped at least twice since the night had started, but you felt it again. Jensen pressed two fingers against your swollen clit, rubbing fast circles in time with Jared’s thrusts. 

Just as you thought you couldn’t take any more, you came with a scream of both their names, as Jared emptied himself into you. A thunderous roar bellowed from behind you as Jensen’s cum shot across Jared’s abs, but the only name on his lips was Jared’s. 

“So, you guys really do do everything together don’t you?”


End file.
